Pensées croisées
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Petit OS inspiré de l'épisode 717 passé récemment en France.


Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Jeff Davis. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

Petit OS inspiré de l'épisode 717

**Pensées croisées**

Derek retint son souffle : il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui envoyer un coup violent au plexus solaire ! Sans répondre il reprit sa marche vers la salle de briefing, maudissant intérieurement l'idiot qui ne lui lâchait pas les baskets, insistant lourdement pour qu'il lui donne son sentiment sur son projet. Un instant il fut tenté de se retourner et de lui vider son chargeur en pleine tête, histoire qu'il comprenne bien ce qu'il en pensait de son foutu projet !

Mais l'instinct de survie prévalut et il se contenta de lui dire d'un ton sec qu'on l'attendait et qu'il ne pouvait certes pas discuter à cet instant précis.

Cependant, durant tout le briefing ses pensées furent très loin de ce qui se disait. Certes son professionnalisme l'obligeait à enregistrer l'affaire sordide qui les jetait de nouveau sur les routes, ou plutôt dans les airs, corrigea-t-il distraitement, mais il avait maintenant assez de métier pour pouvoir, tout en prêtant attention à ce qui se disait et en répondant aux sollicitations de ses collègues, se focaliser intérieurement sur tout autre chose. Et cet autre chose, en cet instant précis, n'était pas franchement gai.

Ainsi Kevin et Pénélope en étaient désormais à ce point de leur relation ? Ou plutôt, Kevin semblait en être à ce point, parce qu'il avait l'impression que, pour sa déesse, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas : elle lui en aurait parlé ou il l'aurait deviné, ils étaient tellement proches !

Tellement proches, mais pas si proches ! Et à qui la faute hein, bougre d'imbécile ? Qui restait en retrait depuis tout ce temps ? Qui n'osait jamais se déclarer ? Qui avait peur qu'en disant certains mots, le ciel lui tombe de nouveau sur la tête ? Qui s'était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur ?

Durant tout ce temps il s'était tu, et pourtant combien de fois il aurait aimé dire à Pénélope que certes Kevin était un brave garçon, mais qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait, parce que celui qu'il lui fallait c'était son beau brun ténébreux, son prince, son héros de légende. Celui qu'il lui fallait c'était lui, Derek Morgan !

Mais il n'avait pas osé ! Certains auraient bien ri en s'apercevant que le bel agent du FBI craignait la concurrence d'un type comme Kevin, binoclard pas particulièrement gâté physiquement et qui n'avait pour lui que sa gentillesse et son habileté en informatique qui l'avait amené à côtoyé l'analyste. Mais oui Kevin lui faisait peur, parce qu'il était tout ce que lui n'était pas : il était gentil, simple, il osait s'engager et mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Alors il pouvait être agaçant, maladroit, mais il avait d'autant plus de chances que lui avait tendu la main à Pénélope et ne s'était pas dérobé devant le poids des sentiments.

Derek s'apercevait qu'il s'était simplement accommodé de la situation en pensant en son fort intérieur que ça ne durerait pas et qu'un jour Kevin disparaîtrait de son horizon et qu'il serait de nouveau le seul homme dans la vie de sa princesse. Mais la vérité venait le heurter en pleine face : peut-être n'y aurait-il plus jamais de place pour lui dans cette vie, peut-être qu'à vouloir attendre, respecter, ne pas s'engager à la légère il venait de perdre une bataille qu'il n'avait finalement jamais osé mener.

Et tandis qu'ils se levaient pour se rendre sur les lieux de leur nouvelle enquête, il lui sembla qu'il faisait soudain plus froid et que rien ne le réchaufferait jamais.

Kevin partait et elle ne savait pas comment elle se sentait : triste bien sûr, mais finalement plus triste du chagrin manifeste qu'elle venait de faire à cet homme qu'elle aimait tant que de son propre sentiment d'abandon. Mais elle n'était pas femme à se mentir, elle se sentait surtout soulagée : désormais les choses étaient claires.

Depuis qu'elle avait vu Kevin et Derek en grande conversation, ou plutôt Kevin paraissant vouloir entamer une conversation avec un Derek guère plus emballé que cela, son esprit n'avait cessé de tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par mettre chaque pièce du puzzle en place. Kevin voulait l'épouser et il en avait parlé à Derek !

Mais pourquoi diable en parler à Derek ? Pourquoi lui parmi tous les autres ? Ils n'étaient même pas amis, comme elle venait de le souligner dans son bref aparté avec l'agent. Ou alors, c'est que, malgré sa naïveté apparente, Kevin avait deviné qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour son beau brun ténébreux. Et quoi d'étonnant à cela ? L'informaticien n'était pas stupide et il tenait assez à elle pour être sensible à ce qu'elle ressentait. Certes elle cachait ses sentiments pour l'agent sous l'humour, mais quelqu'un d'un peu observateur pouvait décrypter les gestes, les regards, les mots… Elle n'aurait pas pensé que Kevin le fut assez, mais visiblement elle s'était trompée.

Elle savait que les mots ne voulaient rien dire au moment même où elle lui débitait ses fadaises sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas prête, que leur relation lui convenait comme elle était… Elle savait qu'elle se mentait à elle-même comme depuis trop longtemps, depuis qu'elle s'était interdit de penser consciemment à ce qui la poussait vers Derek.

Kevin avait disparu de son champ de vision et elle restait là, à se demander si elle avait bien fait. Aurait-elle une autre chance ? Elle était loin d'être un canon de beauté, une de ces filles que l'on s'arrache et qui retrouve un petit ami sitôt qu'un autre a passé le seuil. Ou alors, avec sa veine, elle tomberait sur un autre psychopathe qui lui tirerait à nouveau dessus, la laissant se vider de son sang sur son propre perron…

Que voulait-elle finalement ? Elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'un type gentil, pas compliqué, capable de comprendre la difficulté de son métier, de partager ses goûts pour les jeux vidéos, l'informatique et tous ces trucs dont se moquait si gentiment Derek. Elle qui rêvait d'enfants et dont l'horloge biologique tournait inexorablement…

Venait-elle de lâcher la proie pour l'ombre ? Mais peut-être, la déception passée, Kevin reviendrait-elle. Il était si gentil… Il comprendrait… Il saurait attendre…

Attendre combien de temps ma belle ? lui susurra une voix à l'oreille. Parce qu'elle savait très bien que Kevin, malgré toutes ses qualités, n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait. Que lorsqu'elle rêvait d'enfants elle les voyait tous avec une peau pain d'épice…

Elle frissonna soudain : elle avait froid et elle savait que la présence de Kevin ne l'aurait pas réchauffée.

- Pénélope ?

Elle sursauta : elle n'avait pas entendu l'agent revenir sur ses pas. Elle le croyait parti. Puis elle réalisa qu'il l'avait appelée Pénélope, ce qui ne lui arrivait quasiment jamais et lorsqu'elle osa lever les yeux sur lui, son cœur rata un battement à l'expression qu'elle lut sur son visage, une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue.

- Kevin est parti ?

- A moins que je ne l'aie caché dans mon sac, tenta-t-elle piteusement de plaisanter.

Mais il ne rit pas et elle enchaîna :

- Oui, il est parti.

- Pour de bon ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être.

- S'il revient, tu comptes continuer à le voir ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Ca dépendra. Ou plutôt oui, j'aimerais continuer à le voir, c'est un ami.

- Juste un ami ?

Soudain elle n'eut plus envie de répondre et se rebella :

- En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ?

- Je suis ton ami moi aussi.

- Juste un ami ? lui retourna-t-elle alors, s'effarant de son audace.

- Juste un ami, et plus si affinités, répliqua-t-il alors en faisant le dernier pas qui les séparait pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Et tandis que leurs lèvres se joignaient pour la première fois, l'un et l'autre surent qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais froid.

**FIN**


End file.
